Meaning
by nekomiao
Summary: Kio struggles to find meaning in Soubi's quest. Uses a reference from Fruits Basket.


A long figure remained crouched by the bedside, his hands clasped tightly in front of him as intense eyes stared down at the body which lay in front of him. Long shadows were beginning to cast themselves over the room as the day began to draw closer to an end. Soubi had laid in the sheets for half a day now. A soft sigh slipped past his lips and Kio closed his eyes tightly just for one moment. This entire time, he had only taken his eyes off Soubi this one time. He could almost feel the tears pricking the back of his eyelids. But this wasn't the time to cry, if Soubi awoke, he didn't want the first sight to be a crying friend.

Kio bit down on his lower lip. This would happen so often that it was almost frightening. A quiet knock on the door at an ungodly time and opening door would reveal a battered and beaten friend. Last night it had happened worse than previous occurences and the memory hurt him deep in his chest. The tall beautiful man spattered with blood and bruised purple and blue all down his arms and on his face. He had stumbled over towards the bed which is now reserved for when he's injured. Kio reached out a gentle finger and traced a line over a light bruise which was already beginning to disappear. Even with the blood blossoming over his body and the sheets strewn violently around his body...even with the trail of blood clearly seen moving from the doorway to the bed...Soubi was still beautiful.

Day after day, Kio waited patiently for the moment in which Soubi would reveal to him why this kept happening. Explain why he would get himself so injured and why he would allow himself to be repeatedly put in such a situation. But with each passing time that this occured, Soubi seemed to come up with more ways to evade the questions, hide himself behind shrouds of mystery. It was hard to not pry, and it was painful to watch. He bit down on his lower lip and whispered softly to the other as he slept on. "Do you know what it becomes when snow melts, Soubi?"

As was expected, there wasn't a response from the bedridden body. It seemed that Soubi needed longer to recouperate than the other times he had been stuck in this situation. And now, it would be up to Kio to extend the project deadlines for his friend again. Time and time again. He sighed a little louder than he had previously and spoke a little louder, his voice taking on a harsher tone now; almost as if he were angry that Soubi hadn't responded. "I help you...each time. Every single time you have come to me like this I have helped you. The least you can do is offer me some kind of explanation. ...You and your stupid cryptic words."

The response again was silence.

Kio slumped down slightly and turned so he was facing away form his friend. Leaning back against the side of the bed, he allowed his head to drop so that his eyes stared up towards the white ceiling. _Agatsuma Soubi, you're so stupid. Why am I so nice to you?_ It wasn't as if Soubi had ever treated him in any way which was remotely kind or generous. Since day one Agatsuma Soubi had been evasive, direct and cold. But Kio was still attracted to him...and he wanted Soubi to open up. It doesn't really matter why...he just did.

At that moment, Kio felt a soft sudden movement. He almost jumped from his position as he felt a soft hand resting on his shoulder. Turning quickly on the spot, Kio gazed towards his friend, eyes darting over the elegant body to see if the wounds were mostly healed. By the time Soubi awoke, they were usually almost completely gone. Before he could speak however the silver haired boy spoke first.

"Water."

A slender hand reached out and caught the wrist of the green-haired boy as he turned. "When snow melts..." Releasing the grasp, the slender body then turned away from Kio and continued to rest, falling once again into a deep trance-like sleep. It almost was like as if he had never awoken. The sheets were once again strewn violently about his body and then room once again went back to its painful silence. What had just...happened?

Kio felt as if he could almost scream at the moment which had just passed. So Soubi had been listening to what he was saying, yet he had answered his first question but not the second. If Kio left Soubi's side, the fighter would be gone before he would awaken again and at their next meeting he would just feign ignorance to what happened. Kio could see the appreciation in Soubi's eyes at such times...but that wasn't enough. This time...he really wanted an explanation.

Why must he always leave so quickly when the phone rings. Why was it so easy to drop everything for that caller. ...Why was Soubi willing to get hurt for the person who's always calling him out?

He stood quietly and moved over towards the window, watching quietly out towards the parklands in front of his home. Purple butterflies fluttered serenely through the foliage and the setting sun provided a beautiful backdrop. If the situation were different, Kio would have loved to capture this moment. Eyes dropped slightly and stared blankly at the glass, his fingers splaying themselves over the window pane. It almost appeared as if he were trying to reach out towards the world that was outside.

Kio's voice was quiet as he spoke to himself. It wasn't as if there would be anyone to hear him anyway, with the almost lifeless figure in the opposite side of the room. "Spring...stupid Agatsuma. It becomes spring...When will you melt the snow trapping your heart and welcome in the spring." Hazel eyes stared sadly, longingly, towards the butterflies which have now disappeared from sight. Softly, the hand slipped from the window pane and Kio turned away from the depressing scene in front of him.


End file.
